The Second Opportunity
by fidelis.wuryanto
Summary: Terlihat Kurama telah ditarik paksa oleh Madara dari tubuh Naruto. " Sekarang kau hanya seorang bocah yang kehilangan mainannya " ejek Madara yang melihat tubuh Naruto yang kehabisan tenaga dan cakranya. Tubuh Naruto pun jatuh saat mode Kyubinya terlepas. " NARUTOOO ! " teriak Gaara yang berada tak jauh... BACA AJA SENDIRI


**Chapter 1**

**1**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**3**

**.**

** Fict Pertama Saya**

**.**

**Resmi Dibuka**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya gua. Sure !**

**Pair : Rahasia**

**Rate : T – M**

**DLL  
~~**

" **The Second Opportunity "**

**.**

Terlihat Kurama telah ditarik paksa oleh Madara dari tubuh Naruto. " Sekarang kau hanya seorang bocah yang kehilangan mainannya " ejek Madara yang melihat tubuh Naruto yang kehabisan tenaga dan cakranya. Tubuh Naruto pun jatuh saat mode Kyubinya terlepas.

" NARUTOOO ! " teriak Gaara yang berada tak jauh dari tempat naruto tergetak tak berdaya. Sontak para rookie 12 berlari ke tempat naruto beserta para Kage walaupun jarak mereka jauh. " Tsunade, cepat periksa keadaan Naruto !" perintah Ohnoki. Tsunade pun langsung memeriksa keadaan tanpa menjawab perintah tadi.

~~ Dunia Paralel ~~

"Aduhh, dimana ini ? Sialau sekali tempatnya !" gumam Naruto pelan. Tapi hal itu dapat didengar oleh 3 sosok makhluk agung di depan Naruto. "Rupanya kau sudah sadar bocah" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang di tengah. Penampilannya terkesan agung dan berwibawa, dengan memakai jubah putih dan pakaian serba putih dengan hiasan – hiasan berwarna emas. Dan di sampingnya ada 2 makhluk yang memakai armor perang berwarna merah tua dan biru.

"Kalian siapa ? dan dimana ini ?" tanya Naruto pada mereka. "Ini di dunia paralel, Bocah" sahut sosok yang memakai armor biru. "Maksudnya ?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Haduhh. Masak aku harus menjelaskan lagi sih. Ini di dunia pertemuan para roh, roh yang akan masuk ke Surga atau Neraka akan melintasi tempat ini." Jelas sosok yang memakai armor biru lagi. "ohh jadi begitu. WHAT ! jadi aku sudah matii ? aku mohon tuan, jangan tempatkan aku di neraka,, aku takut sekali sama hantu, hihihi.." ucap Naruto secara memelas. Mereka jadi sweatdroop mendengar itu. "Memang kau sudah mati, Naruto. Tapi kami akan memeri kesempatan kedua intukmu." Sahut sosok yang memakai armor merah tua itu.

"Memangnya kesempatan seperti apa ? Hidup kembali maksudmu ?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Yap ! Tepat sekali" jawab sosok berarmor merah tersebut. "Aku akan menghidupkanmu di masa lalu agar kau dapat merubah sejarah dan mengalahkan Madara. Aku akan menghidupkanmu saat hari kelahiranmu dimana Kyuubi di ambil dari Kushina. Tapi bayi yang dilahirkan bukan kau tapi orang lain. Aku sudah membuat tubuhmu kembali menjadi tubuh yang lebih kuat dari tubuhmu dulu yaitu dari campuran DNA Senju dan Uzumaki. Jadi kau sekarang tidak terikat hubungan darah dengan Minato dan Kushina. Dan satu lagi, tugasmu yaitu menyelamatkan mereka dari kematian. Kau paham ?" jelas yang ada di tengah panjang x lebar. "OOO. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku bisa melakukan tugas itu dengan baik !" jawab Naruto dengan lantang. "Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberimu sedikit kekuatan. Akan kuberikan hadiah padamu kekuatan seperti Hashirama dan Tobirama Senju. Bersiaplah !" kata sosok yang ada di tengah. "Wah.. Terima kasih banyak atas hadiahnya tuan." kata Naruto. Selanjutnya dimulai penansfreran kekutan pada Naruto. Sementara itu di dunia nyata

~~ Di Medan Perang ~~

"Bagaimanana keadaan anakku, Tsunade-hime ?" tanya Minato yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka. Sementara Tsunade yang di tanya hanya diam untuk beberapa saat sambil gemetaran. Hal ini menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi semua orang yang ada di situ tentang bagaimana keadaan Naruto. "Di-dia.. Naruto sudah tiada..." ucap Tsunade sendu. Hal itu juga membuat semua terkejut termasuk sang ayah Minato. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mati ? Singatku, waktu kushina seperti ini ia masih selamat ?" tanya Minato.

"Mungkin ia terlalu memaksakan diri, sehingga ia kehabisan cakra dan tenaganya. Lalu Naruto menjadi seperti ini." Jelas Tsunade. Semua yang ada di situ tertunduk sedih karena meninggalnya Naruto.

'Kushina, aku bukan ayah yang baik. Aku tidak bisa menjaga anak kita. Ma'af... ma'af kan aku.' renung Minato dalam hati. "Ini bukan saatnya untuk bersedih, kita masih punya tugas untuk mengalahkan Madara dan menggagalkan rencananya. Ayo kita menangkan perang ini !" ucap Garra. "Kau benar bocah.." sahut Ohnoki.

Sementara itu Madara telah berubah menjadi bentuk Rikudou, setelah ia memasukkan Juubi dalam dirinya. "Hahaha. Rupanya seperti ini rasanya menjadi Rikudou. Sungguh kekuatan yang menabjukan. Sekarang waktunya memusnahkan kalian semua" ucap Madara kepada para shinobi di depannya. Lalu Madara mengangkat tangannya keatas, dan terbentuklah 6 bijudama di atasnya. Kemudian 6 bijudama tadi menyatu sehingga terbentuklah Super Bijudama (kayak apa ya bentuknya ?).

Sementara itu para shinobi terlihat cemas dan takut melihat bijudama tadi. "Gawat ... Bagaimana ini, Ni-san ?" tanya Tobirama pada kakanya. " Huh.. aku juga tak tahu. Tapi akan ku gagalkan dengan ini.. **Mokuton : Mokuryuu no jut..." **belum selesai Hashirama melakukan segel jurusnya, tiba – tiba tubuhnya dan semua orang memunculkan cahaya dan seperti akan memudar.

"A-apa yang terjadi ini ?" tanya salah satu shinobi. "I-ini.." belum selesai dijawab pertanyaan tadi, tiba – tiba semua orang menghilang..

~~ Tempat Naruto Sekarang ~~

"Aku sudah menghilangkan semua orang dimasa depan. Jadi kita bisa mengirim naruto sekarang." Ucap sosk beramor merah. "Baiklah,, sekarang Naruto aku akan menggirim ke massa lalu. Ingat perntahku tadi.." ucap sosok yang di tengah. "Iya.. masak aku lupa sih.." "Kemarikan tanganmu Naruto" perintah nya lagi. Naruto pun langsung menyerahkan tangannya. Dengan sekejab Naruto di selimuti cahaya orange. "Hati – hati Naruto." Ucap sosok berarmor biru. Naruto tersenyum lalu ia hilang ditelan cahaya.

~~ Penyegelan Kyubi ~~

"Sepertinya mengggunakan Shiki Fujin untuk menyegel setengahnya, dan setengahnya lagi akan ku segel ke anak kita." Ucap Minato pada Kushina istrinya yang membantu menahan Kyubi. "Baiklah jika itu pilihan terakhir, Anata." Ucap Kushina sedih karena anaknya akan menjadi jincuriki. Lalu Minato menatap ke arah anaknya. "Maafkan Tou-san ya, karena Tou-san menyegel Kyubi padamu" ucap Minato sedih. Lalu Minato melakukan segel untuk memanggil Shinigami.

"**Fuinjutsu : Shiki Fu..**" belum selesai Minato menyelesaikan segel tangganya, ada pemuda berambut merah jabrik menepuk pundaknya seraya berkata, "Jangan lakukan jutsu itu. Kasihan anakmu jika kau mati". Minato kaget karena ada orang yang bisa menembus penghalang yang dibuatnya unutuk menahan laju Kyubi. "Siapa kau ?" tanya Minato padanya. "Aku orang yang akan menolongmu untuk menyegel Kyubi" jawab pemuda itu. Lalu pemuda itu maju ke depan Kyubi dan berkata "Kurama, aku akan menyegelmu lagi. Tenang saja ini tidak akan sakin kok (kayak disuntik aja-_-``)" ucap pemuda itu sambil nyegir. "Hah, siapa kau gaki. Berani menyebut nama asliku !" geram Kyubii.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu langsung merapal jutsunya "**Mokuton : Mokuryu no Jutsu" **muncul naga raksasa yang mengekang kuat Kyubi sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Minato dan Kushina kaget karena ada orang yang bisa menggunakan kekei genkai Mokuton selain Shodaime Hokage. "Siapa kau ? Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan jurus ini pada ?" tanya Kyubi. Tapi sayang pertanyaanya tidak di gubris pemuda itu. "Yondaime, cepat segel Kyubi sementara aku menahannya !" perintah pemuda itu. Minato yang sadar dari kekagetanya langsung merapal fuinkutsu. "**Fuinjutsu : Hakke Fuin**" perlahan cakra Kyubi mengalir ke dalam anak MinaKushi. "Hah... Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku, Yondaime...!" teriak Kyubi marah.

"Dia mau menyegelmu pada anaknya, Kurama" jelas pemuda itu. Lalu Kyubi pun berhasil disegel. Kushina yang menyaksikan anaknya selesai disegel langsung berlari kearahnya tanpa mempedulikan kondisinya yang kelelahan setelah melahirkan dan pengambilan Kyubi tadi. "Oh.. Anakku untuk kau selamt tak apa – apa" syukur Kushina yang menggendong anaknya seraya menangis tersedu – sedu. "Sudahlah , Kushina anak kita tak apa – apa" tenang Minato padanya. "Oh ya. Omong omong kamu siapa ?" tanya Minato pada pemuda yang telah menolong menyegel Kyubi.

"Oh ya. Sampai lupa tidak memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki salam kenal Yondaime-sama" ucap Naruto sambil menunduk memperkenalkan dirinya pada Yondaime dan istrinya. "Hah.. Kau dari klan Uzumaki sepertiku ? Bukannya klan Uzumaki musnah karena perang dahulu ?" tanya Kushina penasaran. "Memang benar jika klan Uzumaki musnah karena perang. Tapi masih ada yang selamat kok. Mereka menyebar ke berbagai daerah" jawab Naruto sambil mengingat tempat asal Nagato dan Karin yang merupakan Uzumaki di masa depan. "Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Kyubi menyerang Konoha ?" tanya Minato menyelidik. "Itu karena aku seorang pengelana yang kebetulan lewat Konoha" jawab Naruto (Hayoo lu Bohong).

"Minato, cepat ba talkan kekainya. Agar kami bisa masuk" teriak Hiruzen aka Sandaime Hokage. "Baiklah. Aku sampai lupa." kata Minato sambil melepas kekainya. "Apa kalian semua tak papa. Aku heran kalian selamat dari Kyubi" ucap Hiruzen setalah sampai di sana.

"Kami selamat karena Naruto itu, Sandaime" jawab Minato sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang di tunjuk hanya menunduk hormat. "Oh.. pemuda merah ini.?" Tanya Hiruzen lagi sekedar memastikan. Dan semua mengganguk.

"Sepertinya malam masih panjang, ayo kita kerumah dulu" tawar Kushina karena ia takut mereka kedinginan terutama anaknya. "Baiklah, tapi aku dan Sandaime ingin melihat dulu Biwako baa-san. Dan Naruto tolong jaga Kushina ya." ucap Minato lalu pergi bersama Hiruzen. "Ayo, Naruto kita kerumahku" ajak Kushina. "Baiklah Kushina-sama" jawab naruto hormat. "Haduh.. Tidak usah formal – formal padaku, kita kan sama – sama Uzumaki. Jadi panggil aku Onee-san aja" jelas Kushina. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menurut saja. "Ha'i,, Kushina nee-san."

~~ Rumah Sakit Konoha~~

"Maaf, Snadaime-sama. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Biwako-sama." Ucap Minato sedih karena Biwako meninggal karena serangan pria bertopeng. "Tak pa Minato. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya ia hisup damai disana" ucap Sandaime sedih. "Oh ya. Siapa pemuda yang bersama kalian tadi ?" tanya Sandaime (kepo). "Ohh.. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki" jawab Minato...

~~ BERSAMBUNG ~~

Note : maaf ya jika ceritanya jelek, ambuardul dan gak jelas. Maklum aja masih newbie. Heheh. Salam kenal, nama saya Fidelis Wuryanto minna-san


End file.
